Talk:Update 0.13.0/@comment-26463667-20151129061125
Hello everyone! Since many people have been posting their worlds, i wanna join in the fun too! I've been working on this world since March, and i'd love to hear what you guys think. I present to you, Snoweiss Village! When the first time i made this world i wanted it to be more than just a mere world. I want it to be filled with stories of myths and mysteries. There was originally an altar of sacrifice in front of the village (now replaced by the snowflake symbol on the ground) but i had decided that it was too dark. During creation i had made lots of houses but i didn't know which one would be my permanent one, and this villa is one of them. I tried to make the village as full and as merry as possible. As you can see, there is a cake shaped house which is a cafe, a giant Olaf statue, an ice cream inspired house, and a hotel. You might be wondering, what's that on the middle? It's a big, floating breakfast platter, and i'd put things like a giant chicken leg, a giant glass of water, sausages, etc. And there are like so many railways. Both the platter and the railways serve for the purpose of fighting. Me and me friends make use of the railways to escape when we're gonna be killed. The platter makes the arena. Simply put, this village is not only for a dwelling place but also a fighting ground. On the upper part is a floating garden, which is one of the myths that i had wanted to originally included to the world. This is a treehouse that serves as a railway station. The mushroom is actually a roof for a mushroom restaurant that serves mushroom soups. West of the village, i created a humongous tree called 'Tree of Time'. The pokemon Celebi inspired this tree, as Celebi is the guardian of the forests. Even though it's a plain looking tree with nothing special to it, can you spot a hidden something below the island? Near the Tree of Time, there is also a mysterious looking hunk of ground surrounded by water. In the middle a chest is located, and the area is guarded by levitating heads. I planned this as a myth that the chest contain unimaginable treasure. Also, can you guess what i did to get myself at that height without actually flying? (Look at the left controller buttons, i'm not at Flying mode) A crash site. Nothing special doe. Quite far from the village, i built a casle surrounded by a high stone wall and a fire river. The castle was planned to be owned by someone who's antagonistic and cruel, a king from another country who just moved. The kingdom has a very advanced technology compared to us and as a result, they can built advanced weapons. Their ultimate offense is the cannon on top of the castle, which can decimate an entire village if fully charged. Sorry for the long post! Thanks if you took time to check this post, and please do not hesitate to point any flaws or if you want to give any suggestion regarding to my world. I am currently planning to make a roller coaster city next ! ^^ See you next time!